Emotions
by melancholyperson299
Summary: Kyon chooses to live in the Disappearance world. One month later, he realizes that he has been spending a lot of time with four girls, and they will change his life.
1. Prologue: Why

Prologue: Why

I chose to be here. In the other world things were so complicated. I didn't use Nagato's escape. I could have left but I didn't. One thing hasn't changed in this world, the steep hill leading up to my high school. Another thing also did not change, Taniguichi and his annoying questions.

Taniguichi slapped my back. "I'm so glad I'm not sick anymore, the holidays were horrible! But look at me now. You're all bundle up while I'm just wearing a jacket!"

That's probably haw you got sick in the first place, you should really care about being warm this time of month.

"Kyon, you haven't said anything all morning, you alright buddy?" I continued to walk and ignored his question. Since when have I been his 'buddy'. "Whatever, I just leave you alone." Taniguichi finally walked away. Letting out a sigh, I saw my breath, it was so cold.

"Kyon, wait up!" I turned around to see the blue haired beauty Ryoko Asakura running up the hill holding something. She caught up to me but she was breathing pretty hard.

"How far did you run?" Asakura let out a few more breathes and hand me a wrapped gift.

"Yuki and I each bought you a gift for Christmas to give to you after brake. Go ahead and open it." I took the gift from her, it was perfectly wrapped with a little bow, and it seemed like a crime to rip it open it and ruin the rapping job. But I tore it open anyway.

Inside was a spiral notebook, it has obviously been used before. I opened it up and there was some writing in it.

"Yuki and I wrote a novel in that notebook, you said you would like to read one of Yuki's stories. So I found one that Yuki and I wrote together, that's the only one she is comfortable sharing. The other ones are secretly stored in the clubroom's computer." Asakura started walking up the hill again so I followed.

"That reminds me, Kyon, did you fill in the Literature club application form?"

"I did. Did you expect that I would forget?" A smile came across her face.

"Well yeah, you always forget to do things." Asakura laughed but then she suddenly stopped. "I forgot to do something."

"What did you forget?" Asakura tightened her grip on her bag. She looked at the ground.

"It's nothing important, Kyon." She whispered. I don't think I was supposed to here that.

…..

As I entered the school warmth was all over me. I took off all my coats and my scarf and jammed them in my locker. I had a lot of time before classed started, so I decided to walk over to the clubroom.

On the way there I saw Tsuruya sitting on the floor crying. I wanted to comfort her but she doesn't know who I am in this world. Even if she doesn't remember me I walked towards her and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here, perv?" Tsuruya hugged her knees to her chest and cried on her knees.

"Why are you crying?" I put my hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"A boy in my class was picking on me. He said that I couldn't make many friends because I was a freak!" She yelled and stormed out of the hallway and down the stairs. I checked my watched and realized there was only five minutes until classes start.

I got up from the cold floor and I saw The literature club's door open and Nagato rushed out of the clubroom, she probably lost track of time, I'll just talk to her after school.


	2. Gift

Chapter 1

After school things hadn't changed with Tsuruya, she was still crying her eyes out in the same hallways. She was so loud she was probably disturbing the clubs, or Nagato.

I held out my hand to her. "Why don't you talk about it in this club room over here, my friend Asakura could give you some great advice. Tsuruya wiped some tears with her sleeve and grabbed my hand.

That moment I felt something pulsing through my veins. The same feeling I got when I met Haruhi in the other world. Something weird is happening.

I guided her into the clubroom and I slowly opened the door. Asakura and Nagato were on the computer doing god knows what.

"Oh look Yuki!" Asakura said. "Kyon found us a new member!"

"Actually Tsuruya-san was here to talk about some troubles she's been having with someone." Tsuruya looked at the floor and held me hand tightly.

"I would feel more comfortable talking about this without you in the room." Tsuruya let go of my hand and I left the room and waited in the hallway. I must have waited for some time because after a while I could see the sunset.

"Where's Tsuruya!" A familiar voice cried. Even her yelling was cute. I felt something jab my side. I turned and saw Mikuru Asahina. "What did you do to her!" the sweet Asahina was talking to me! I never thought she would want to speak to me after I asked if I could see her chest.

"She's in that clubroom, talking to Ryoko Asakura. They are talking about some boy who picked on her." Mikuru's face softened.

"Oh then I'll just wait for her here."

They next twenty minutes were very awkward, just Miss Asahina and I standing next to each other. I had no idea how to talk to her in this world, I couldn't talk about time travel, or Suzumiya. The silence broke when Asakura said that they were done. Asahina and I walked back in and Tsuruya had a fake looking smile on her face. Tsuruya grabbed Asahina nd left the room. She must have been ready to leave.

….

"Welcome, new member!" A few minutes after Tsuruya left the literature club started their little party for their new member, me. And because it was late we walked to Nagato's apartment and had it there.

Not much happened, Asakura cooked a big meal, Yuki lent me some book that she thought were good. But then came Nagato's gift.

"Please accept this Christmas present." She said shyly. Her hand shook when she was holding the present the size of a retainer case. I accepted it and tore the wrapping. There was a small tin container. I opened it up and inside was a library card.


	3. Emerald

Chapter 2: Emerald

Lying on my bed waiting for Tuesday was impossible; too many things were racing through my mind. After I received the library card from Nagato she avoided eye contact and Asakura kicked me out of the apartment. I could here cry after I left, what the hell was up with that?

And the thing with Tsuruya, no one could bring that girl down, that guy must have been some asshole, and why couldn't I hear her story? These three girls are starting to piss me off, did they form some "Let's leave Kyon out of it." Club.

My cell phone started to ring, I wasn't even trying to sleep, so I didn't mind, it was probably Asakura or Nagato. But no, it was Haruhi Suzumiya. I flipped the phone open.

"Yo Haruhi, it's been a while."

"Hi Kyon, I need to tell you something, meet me at the Kouyou park." Haruhi hung up, Typical Haruhi, telling me where to go and then hanging up, especially when it's inconvenient for me.

….

After a thirty minute ride on my one speed bike, I arrived at the park, where I instantly saw Haruhi in her dark school uniform. She had a smile on her face, a rare sight if I say so myself.

I walked over to Haruhi and sat next to her on a bench. I was prepared for the worst. Which was she wanted me to help bury a body.

"Kyon, I'm in love!" The second worse has been said. "Itsuki asked me out today, and I've been waiting so long!"

I had no idea Haruhi had the slightest attraction to Itsuki Koizumi. Who was someone I disliked in the other world, but this one is a lot easier to like. Plus, he's not an esper.

"I think he might be an esper!" Haruhi was spewing nonsense out of her mouth. "And you're a slider, now who's the alien?" Haruhi put her finger to her mouth and gazed up into the dark sky.

Haruhi was exactly the same as the other one I knew, always searching for whatever.

I finally decided to speak. "That's great news, but did you have t have me to come this far, you could've said it on the phone.

"Whatever!" Haruhi pouted and probably went home. So I decided to go home too. It was really late. I turned around Asakura was right behind me.

I jumped back a few steps. "What the hell, Asakura! You scared me to death!"

"That was my intention." She said in a monotonic voice. She turned around and walked towards her apartment complex. Did I just really see Asakura? No, I didn't, I'm just tired. I grabbed my back and rode all the way home.

As soon as I landed on my bed, I fell asleep. ….

I made sure to get up early the next morning so I could ask Nagato some questions, but as I got close to the literature clubroom. Miss Asahina was hugging a girl with short emerald hair. The girl turned around, Tsuruya.

"He said my hair was too long, so I cut it." Tsuruya was talking into Mikuru's chest; I would love to be Tsuruya right now.

Tsuruya's hair was cut shoulder length, and it was almost perfectly cut. It made me wonder if she really did it herself.

Miss Asahina noticed me at the end of the hallway. She looked at me, then Tsuruya. "Could you take care of her while I run some errands?" Miss Asahina looked worn out; she probably was doing this all morning.

I nodded my head. Miss Asahina walked away and Tsuruya walked towards me. Tsuruya looked at me with her saucer sized eyes.

"Please say you will love me no matter what, Kyon."


	4. Murder

Chapter 3: Murder

How do I answer a question like that, I though she hated me up to this point. Tsuruya has been a totally different person for too long, why won't she have fun, why won't she be the same old Tsuruya, the strong Tsuruya. But the question was did I really love her? I can't say I don't love a depressed girl to her face. What the hell should I do?

"What's going on here?" I turned around and Ryoko Asakura was right behind me. Just like last night. "Who's this girl, Kyon, is she your whore or something?" What the hell is she talking about, doesn't she remember Tsuruya.

"No, this is Tsuruya, remember yesterday, when you talked to her?" The literature clubroom door opened. Good, Nagato can talk some sense into Asakura, but it wasn't Nagato who came out of the clubroom. It was Asakura.

"Kyon, why is there two Ryoko's?" Tsuruya stood behind me and tried to hide herself.

"Simple," the Asakura from the hallway started to talk. "I was sent here from the Data Overmind prior to the eruption of data caused by Yuki Nagato. I was supposed to deactivate her because of her errors. But I couldn't find her, somehow I survived the data eruption, but I was split into two. The one in front of the clubroom is the good inside of me.

"But recently, two new eruptions of data occurred, the two sources of it came from Tsuruya and Haruhi Suzumiya. Suzumiya's occurred last night. After Suzumiya parted her ways with this fool, I killed her." The Asakura pointed at me and reached into her bag. I managed to get a look at the Asakura behind me. She looked as clueless as Tsuruya and I.

The Asakura in front of me pulled out a bloody yellow ribbon out of her bag. She then pulled a knife out of her bag, the same knife that she tried to kill me with last May.

"Now I must kill the other being that caused a data eruption." Asakura in front of me locked her eyes into Tsuruya. Tsuruya stepped out in front of me.

"I can take this bitch in hand to hand combat nyoro~" Tsuruya changed; she was really going to fight the alien Asakura. Tsuruya pounced at the alien Asakura, but alien Asakura dodged and stabbed Tsuruya on the right thigh while she was in the air! Tsuruya lifelessly dropped to the floor!

"No, this isn't happening!" I cried. The Asakura behind me started to sod, and that's when Nagato came out of the clubroom. I heard something drop to the floor. But my vision was blurred from tears coming up.

The alien Asakura came closer to me; she kneeled down to the floor and grabbed my chin. She looked straight into my eyes.

"You're so cute when you cry." The alien Asakura's face came closer to me, and then she kissed me.


	5. Kurikaesu

Chapter 4: Kurikaesu

"Kyon, wake up you lazy bum, I know it's hard to get up on Mondays, but you need to get an education." My sister spoke like she knew a lot more than I did. Shouldn't she be the one sleeping? She actually had an eventful winter break. I just laid around. Last night I actually filled out the form to join the literature club. I only did it because of Nagato and Asakura, they used peer pressure. And I fell in.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. I got ready or school and started to walk up Satan's hill. It was boring until I hear someone breathing heavily behind me.

I turned and Ryoko Asakura was right behind me. Holding something wrapped.

"Yuki and I would like to give this to you." Asakura held out the gift. I grabbed the gift and my cell phone started to vibrate. I answered.

"Kyon, this is the best week of my life!" This was the Haruhi of this confusing new world that Yuki Nagato. "Meet me at Kouyou Park after school tomorrow!" Haruhi hung up. Typical. Asakura looked worried.

"Did something come up?" She asked

"No, not really. Hey, Asakura, I think I'll open this up in the clubroom after school. Could you take it there for me?' Asakura looked disappointed, but she took the gift anyway and started to stomp angrily up the hill.

That day at school I actually felt like this Monday has already happened, and I had a feeling I needed to go somewhere. So I let my feet drag me to the hallway where many clubs were located, there I saw Tsuruya, looking like he was waiting for someone.

She suddenly turned and looked at me. "You didn't protect me." Was she talking to me, what the hell was she talking about? We don't even know each other in this universe.

Tsuruya pulled a knife out of her school bag and dropped the bag. She slowly walked towards me.

"It's your entire fault I died." I stepped back every time she stepped forward. I held up my hands like I was innocent of a crime. How could she be dead if she is standing right there?

I guess that's when Nagato popped out of the clubroom; she saw Tsuruya with the knife and ran for it.

Tsuruya looked at me and licked her lips. "That bitch wants a chase." Tsuruya turned around and dashed towards Nagato. I had to do something! I ran down the stairs that were behind me and ran into the closest classroom I saw. I was going to call the police. I entered a classroom and Asakura was in it.

"What are you doing here?" Asakura looked at me like she had no idea who I was.

"Downloading data, lover." Asakura stood up and brushed her lips with her fingers. "You're no a bad kisser, Kyon." What? I do not recall ever kissing the beautiful Ryoko Asakura.

I heard screams from upstairs. I really hope they weren't Nagato's.

"Tsuruya is very good at killing." Asakura talked so calmly I didn't even notice the words she was saying for a second. "Do you want to live to see tomorrow?" After Asakura asked that question I blacked out.

….

I woke up in my bedrooms, and I saw Tsuruya's face. Tsuruya was sitting on top of me and her face was extremely close to my face. I used all my strength to push her off. She was so light that she practically flew off the bed.

I jumped off the bed and swung open my bedroom door, and at the bottom I saw something.

It was my sister. Blood was pouring out of her head and her head seemed to be bashed open. She was hardly recognizable. Tsuruya was standing right next to me.

"Not much of a fight, she was." Tsuruya sighed. How could this happen? What the hell is going on? I think I may be going insane! I choose to live in this universe and my sister is killed, I made the wrong choice. I needed to get back to the school. In the clubroom, there has got to be a clue. I need to get out of here or I'm dead!


	6. Hope

Chapter 5: Hope

"The whole family was killed by a girl named Tsuruya." I felt bad eavesdropping on my parents like this. I knew the guy who got killed. We talked a few times in my class, he wasn't really my friend but I was still depressed. I've heard of the girl who died, her name was Yuki Nagato.

"We have to get Kunzaku out of that school, we are putting our son at risk by keeping him there!" My mom slammed her fist against the table.

"Calm down honey, Tsuruya is under house arrest. She has some mental illness that made her go psycho." I had no idea who Tsuruya was but apparently, she killed Yuki Nagato and Kyon. I had to talk to Asakura about this incident.

I grabbed my lunce and headed out the door, but I soon as I walked out, the sky turned dark, and the stars came out. What? It was just morning a second ago. I turned around and walked back into the house. My parents were no longer arguing at the dinner table.

I looked at the calendar on the wall, it said Monday January 3 was the day today, but that can't be it. Today was Wednesday the fifth.

The phone rang in the kitchen. I rushed in and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nomura, is that you?" It was Ryoko Asakura. We've been friends since childhood, nad we talk every day at lunch.

"Yes." I answer.

"I think something is wrong. I was just getting ready for school and all the sudden it got dark!" She sounded startled.

"Same with me, do you think others can feel it?"

"I don't know, let me call Yuki." Yuki? Nagato? How could she? Yuki is dead, Tsuruya did it! Don't you remember, Asakura?

"She said she didn't feel anything." How could she talk to her?

"Nagato spoke to you?"

"Of course she did, she is my friend, after all." Asakura was serious, she was playing no trick.

"But Yuki's dead." There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Kunzaku, I think you need some medicine." Asakura chuckled. I hung up. Asakura was tricking me, my parents were tricking me. There was probably a rain storm and it got dark, yeah that's it. I should just go t school already.

I grabbed the bag I dropped and headed out the door. Something tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around.

Ryoko Asakura. Asakura was in my house, but how?

"You know too much about the time repeat." Asakura pointed a knife at me. "I'm sure Tsuruya won't care if you die, it won't effect her."

She said something about Tsuruya, was Asakura involved in these murders?

"This will be the first time of many that I will have to kill you. The other Asakura will be disappointed, oh well." Asakura sighed.

"Wait! I'll do whatever you want!" I cried, almost choking on my own words. Asakura seemed to mull it around In her mind for a bit.

"No."


	7. Tea

Chapter 6: Tea

Tsuruya had her hair cut when I saw her today, I wanted to talk to her but she only thought I was some creeper in this universe. Asahina was comforting her while she was crying, I'm sure she'll be fine.

"Kyon!" A voice called from behind me. Tsuruya! How does she know my name, we've never met here, plus she's an upperclassman, why should she know a first year's name.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously. I was scared of Tsuruya, she almost beat me up that one time when… never mind.

Tsuruya walked towards me. "I'm so sorry I tried to beat you up that one time. Right now, I just want to be friends with you." I looked at Asahina, who was a few meters away, Asahina nodded her head. Tsuruya really wanted to be friends with me. I looked into her eyes, full of hope and a tint of sadnee, they were almost glowing because of the tears.

"Of course I want to be friends." Tsuruya gasped and satarted to jump up and down. She looks like a girl who was just asked out by the hottest guy in school. Tsuruya ran over to Asahina. They started to talk and right before they turned the corner in the hallway, Asahina winked at me. What was that suppose to mean?

….

After school I walked to the literature club room, but no one was in there. One of Asakura's close friends, Kunzaku Nomura died a few days ago, right after she finished talking to him on the telephone. That was probably why she was skipping.

I decided to stay in the room to think for a few minutes. I've been having some strange images happening in my brain ever since Monday. I've been seeing Asakura with an evil smile, my sister with her head cracked open, and Tsuruya in a nightgown holding an axe. I really hope these images mean nothing.

I left the clubroom and waiting directly in front of the room was, Mikuru Asahina.

"Tsuruya loves you" That was pretty straightforward, Asahina. "Her holidays were horrible, she just wants one week that is amazing." I hold up my hand to stop her from speaking.

"I'm not going out with Tsuruya, Asahina." Mikuru made a pouting face, God, she's cute. At that minute, my phone rang.

"Kyon, Itsuki asked me out! Meet me at Kouyou park right now!" Haruhi hung up. I was curious to see what was going on, but I didn't want to leave Mikuru hanging. But her pout turned into a smile.

"It was that girl who dragged me into that club wasn't it? You can go, I'll discuss this with you later." I waved and said thank you.

The park wasn't far from the school, so I ran there. Why was I so excited about this. Suddenly, I started hearing footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Mikuru running, and she zoomed right past me.

I continued to run until I reached the park. There I saw Haruhi, talking to Asahina. I walked towards them.

"Kyon, this girl is simply wonderful!"

"Kyon, Haruhi, would you like to have tea at my place? It's right across the street." I really didn't want to go to Mikuru's place, she'll just talk to me about Tsuruya, but of course A Haruhi says yes.

…...

After we wait a while for the tea, Mikuru finally brings it to us. Haruhi swipes the cup off the cup nd gulps the whole thing down in a couple seconds.

"That was so…" Haruhi stopped in mid sentence and started to cough, the cough became violent and she started to cough blood. What the Hell! Her body then fell to the floor as she tried to get up.

"Poison is the best way to kill." Mikuru took a sip of her tea. She said it so very casually it was hardly like she was affected by Haruhi falling down.

I grabbed Haruhi's wrist. No pulse! Mikuru Asahina really killed Haruhi Suzumiya!


	8. Die

Chapter 7: Die

"I'm not the person you think I am, Kyon. I'm not really a sweet innocent girl. I am the leader, I tell the girl what to do." What girl is Asahina talking about?

"Open your backpack." Asahina was talking like she would normally would; there was nothing different on the outside about her.

"I said open your backpack, bitch!" Asahina changed her mood, her eyes became the size of saucers and the anger let out of her. I open my school bag.

"Grab the journal!' She demanded, I grabbed it and Asahina swiped it out of my hand. She then started to rip it up.

"If Tsuruya saw this, she would fall to pieces." Asahina was ripping up the journal Asakura gave me on Monday; it was her Christmas present to me.

After Mikuru ripped it to shreds, she sat back down and started to sip her tea.

"How much do you know about the power Tsuruya has?" Power? What kind of power? My face must have been readable, because Mikuru Asahina explained it to me.

"If Tsuruya dies this week, time repeats." Mikuru looked down, she was trying to hide her face. "Tsuruya wants the perfect week after vacation. She wants to fall in love, she wants to spend time with friends, she wants to be a normal teenager." Maybe this is the reason I've been having memories that haven't happened.

"How many times has this week repeated?"

"Twice, this is the third time this Tuesday has happened." If this is what you wanted to tell me, then why did you kill Haruhi.

Asahina looked at Haruhi's body.

"I'll dispose of her." Asahina stood up and dragged Haruhi in a closet, threw her on some other things. Asahina slammed the door.

I was so horrified I couldn't move, and then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Itsuki Koizumi. I answered.

"Kyon, do you know where Haruhi is, she wanted to meet me at Kouyou park, but she's not here." Koizumi was right across the street. If I tell him that there is a killer sitting across from me, he'll probably call the police. I'll probably die in the process, but Mikuru would pay for her crime.

"Koizumi, I love Haruhi like a sister, and my sister Haruhi was killed. I'm right across the street, call the police and..."

"Heh heh, so my plan worked." Koizumi's voice became deep and strange. "Miss Asahina is going to kill you, you know." No, it's not possible! Koizumi is with Asahina! Asahina walked towards me, I threw the phone towards her and ran up the stairs.

If I find a window to jump out of I'll be safe. I opened a door, there was a window! I started hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. I open the window and got my leg out. But on the ground I saw Koizumi and I saw Asakura. There was another girl that Asakura was holding by the hair.

"That boy is going to die if he jumps!" the girl was screaming. I got my leg back into the house and turned around.

Mikuru Asahina was right behind me. She walked closer; I stepped back and fell out of the window.

…...

"Now that he's died, the week will repeat again." Ryoko let go of my hair and inspected the body of the boy. I looked at Koizumi.

"Let's go get Haruhi, Rin." Itsuki Koizumi's usual smile was wiped off of his face. His new girlfriend died. But I don't know why he's sad. She will come back tomorrow, when Monday will return.

…...

I watched as the sky turned dark once more. I wish Kyon would remember what happened. I touched my lips. Even though I'm not suppose to have emotions, I was in love.


End file.
